Wenn Liebe zum Verhängnis wird
by GefallenerEngel
Summary: Draco hat nach dem Missbrauch von Harry mit sich zu kämpfen, kann er alles ungeschehen machen oder nicht? (Die vorgänger Story sollte man gelesen haben)update verschiebt sich leider


Tjahaa sie hat es geschafft, sie hat es tatsächlich geschafft, eine Fortsetzung zu "Ungewollte Sehnsucht", die Story ist weiterhin ziemlich düster, aber wir werden ja sehen, was daraus weiter wird

ich möchte noch einmal erwähnen, dass ich nicht der Autor dieser Stories bin und sie nur veröffentliche….Also viel Spass und gebt bitte ein Review, das ist immer Ansporn für die Autorin….

Im Übrigen wird die Story im 2 Wochen Rhythmus geupdatet, so dass ein regelmäßiger Ablauf gesichert ist!

Jetzt viel Spass und unten den Go-Button drücken nicht vergessen :p

* * *

**Titel:** Wenn Liebe zum Verhängnis wird 

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR

**Rating:** R

**Zusammenfassung:** Draco hat nach dem Missbrauch von Harry mit sich zu kämpfen, kann er alles ungeschehen machen oder nicht?

* * *

**Wenn Liebe zum Verhängnis wird**

Schweißgebadet wachte Draco auf. Seine Decke lag zusammengeknüllt am Fußende seines Bettes, er hatte sie wohl von sich gestrampelt. Die eisblauen Augen blickten in die Dunkelheit und der unbekleidete Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch.

Am liebsten würde er sich einreden, dass all die schrecklichen Bilder, die wie bösartige Gespenster durch seinen Kopf schwirrten, wirklich nur Teil eines Alptraums waren, aber er wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Er hatte Potter aufgelauert, ihn vergewaltigt und schließlich herzlos liegen gelassen. Die Hand des Blonden krallte sich in das Bettlaken unter seinem schweißnassen Körper.

Ein kalter Windhauch flog durch den Raum, wie es hier unten im Kerker üblich war, und jagte einen Schauer über den Körper des Jungen. Er wusste nicht wieso er es getan hatte, wieso es ihm nicht – wie sonst auch – gelungen war sich zu beherrschen. Potter hatte ihn zwar gereizt mit seinen unschuldigen Blicken und seinen geschmeidigen Bewegungen, aber er hatte einfach überreagiert. Draco hatte sich zwar gewünscht jeden Zentimeter dieses unglaublichen Körpers zu berühren, aber die Art wie er sich diesen Wunsch am vorigen Abend erfüllt hatte, war einfach nicht die richtige gewesen.

Der Slytherin fröstelte und setzte sich auf um nach der schwarzen Bettdecke zu greifen und diese wieder über seinen unterkühlten Körper zu ziehen. Bis zum Kinn unter der Daunendecke vergraben, lag er nun da und starrte vor sich hin. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er sich über etwas derartig viele Gedanken machte, was möglicherweise auch daran lag, dass es normalerweise nun wirklich keine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen war sich Sorgen über andere Leute, vor allem über Gryffindors, zu machen. Aber mit Harry war das anders.

Als er den Jungen am Abend das letzte Mal angesehen hatte, war Harrys Gesicht vollkommen ausdruckslos gewesen. Der Anblick hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen und das obwohl er den Gryffindor doch von vornherein mit dem Gedanken aufgelauert hatte, sich an ihm zu vergehen. Draco verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Er hatte es doch genossen... Er hatte es doch immer genossen andere Menschen auszunutzen und ihnen das Gefühl zu geben ein unwürdiges Lebewesen zu sein. Warum fühlte er sich dann jetzt bloß so schlecht?

Draco seufzte. Er wollte aufhören darüber nachzudenken, aber das ging nicht wenn er weiter hier rum lag, und schlafen würde auch nicht funktionieren, denn jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schloss sah er Harrys blasses Gesicht vor sich. Im Augenwinkel des Blonden sammelte sich glitzernde Tränenflüssigkeit und floss wenig später die Wange hinab.

„Was soll ich bloß tun?" In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Hitzewallungen schob Draco die schweißdurchnässte Decke von sich und setzte sich im Bett auf. Obwohl er nur mit einer schwarzen Boxershorts bekleidet war glühte seine Haut. Irgendwie verspürte er den Drang aufzustehen, er konnte einfach nicht mehr still sitzen bleiben.

Der Slytherin schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und ihn schauderte als seine warmen Fußsohlen auf dem eisigen Steinboden auftraten. Bisher hatte er Teppiche immer für den größten Blödsinn schlechthin gehalten, aber nun sehnte er sich nach etwas Weichem. Er sehnte sich nach etwas, an das er sich kuscheln konnte, etwas, das ihn warm hielt. Er konnte nicht mal zu seinem seiner Freunde gehen, denn diese würden ihn wohl gleich für verrückt erklären. Ein Malfoy sehnte sich nicht nach Wärme und menschlicher Nähe, ein Malfoy war die personifizierte Eiseskälte.

Draco stand von seinem Bett auf und wankte langsam durch das dunkle Zimmer. Am liebsten würde er nun einfach in den Gryffindorschlafsaal schleichen, in dem er Harry hoffentlich friedlich schlafend vorfinden würde, aber erstens kannte er das Passwort nicht, und zweitens hatte er Angst wieder diesen leeren Gesichtsausdruck sehen zu müssen. Harry war stark, aber ob er auch stark genug sein würde um diese Gräueltat, die er ihm zugefügt hatte, verarbeiten zu können, stand allein in den Sternen.

Draco rieb sich mit den Fingern über seine geröteten Augen. Er stieß mit dem Fuß gegen seinen Schrank und fluchte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in die Dunkelheit. Den Schmerz nun ignorierend drehte er weiter seine Runden, er musste sich irgendwie ablenken.

Beim Frühstück würde er Harry wieder sehen und bis dahin sollte er auf den Anblick, der ihn dann höchstwahrscheinlich erwarten würde, vorbereitet sein. Er musste sich damit abfinden diesem einzigartigen Jungen die Seele gestohlen zu haben... Energisch blieb Draco stehen und ballte seine Hand so fest zur Faust, dass sich seine Nägel in die Handfläche bohrten und kleine, rote, halbmondförmige Wunden darauf hinterließen. Er konnte doch nicht einfach akzeptieren wie es Harry ging.

„Was man zerstört hat, kann man auch wieder geradebiegen." Unruhig wanderte er weiter auf und ab, und gegen seinen Willen hallte in seinen Ohren immer wieder Harrys erregtes Seufzen wider. Der Gryffindor war gebrochen, aber einem Teil von ihm, irgendwo ganz tief in ihm verborgen, hatte es gefallen was der Blonde mit ihm angestellt hatte, da war Draco sich sicher. Was aber natürlich auch keine Entschuldigung war...

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er ging sich selbst auf die Nerven, machte sich fast wahnsinnig. Er würde dieses ständige Hin und Her zwischen herzzerreißendem Mitleid und erregter Erinnerung nicht mehr lange ertragen können.

Am ganzen Körper zitternd ließ sich Draco wieder auf seinem Bett nieder, spürte das von seinem eigenen Schweiß getränkte Laken unter seinen Oberschenkeln. Der glänzende Stoff klebte unangenehm an seiner Haut und es dauerte nicht lange bis der blonde Junge unruhig begann auf demselbigen herumzurutschen. Er fuhr mit seiner Handfläche über das schwarze Laken, seine Finger glitten immer wieder über die kleinen Falten, die sich während der Nacht gebildet hatten, und versuchten diese glatt zu streichen.

Sein Atem ging hektisch, auch wenn er versuchte mit Gewalt die Kontrolle über seine Lunge zu erlangen. Er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, sich zu beruhigen, aber irgendwie wollte es ihm absolut nicht gelingen. Obwohl er sich gerade erst auf das Bett gesetzt hatte, da ihm klar geworden war, dass das ständige Herumrennen durch sein dunkles Zimmer ihn auch nicht beruhigen würde, stand er nun wieder auf um den selben Versuch erneut zu starten. Diesmal aber griff er zu seinem Zauberstab, der immer in Reichweite seines Bettes lag wenn er sich zum Schlafen niederlegte, und zauberte mit Hilfe eben dessen ein wenig Licht in den kalten Raum, der nun, da er von einem magischen Licht erhellt wurde, noch trostloser und kühler wirkte.

Ohne seine Füße genügend zu heben, da ihm einfach die Kraft dazu fehlte, schlurfte er durch das Kerkerzimmer. Irgendetwas musste er unternehmen. Entweder um Harry zu helfen, oder um sich zu helfen eben diesen zu vergessen. Draco blieb vor seiner Zimmertür stehen, das Holz strahlte auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise, Wärme, Halt und Schutz aus.

Müde und verzweifelt sogleich lehnte der Junge seinen Kopf an das Holz vor sich und schrak beinahe zurück als diese beinahe ebenso kalt war wie sein eigener Körper. Dennoch zog er seinen Kopf nicht weg, seine Stirn lag weiterhin an der Tür und sein abgehackter Atem schlug in kleinen fliegenden Wölkchen gegen diese. Er streckte seinen Arm aus um das Holz der Tür unter seinen Fingerkuppen zu spüren. Seine Finger fuhren über die Rillen des Holzes und mit der Zeit fingen sie an immer dagegen zu trommeln. Das Klacken, das seine kurz geschnittenen und manikürten Fingernägel auf dem Holz hinterließen, hallte durch die kalte Stille des Zimmers. Dracos Augen beobachten fasziniert seine Finger und gleichzeitig wünschte sich sein Kopf, dass diese doch bitte damit aufhören würden.

Das monotone und eindringliche Geräusch bohrte sich in seinen Kopf wie das stetige Ticken einer Uhr, sein Kopf fing an zu schmerzen, dennoch konnte er seine Finger nicht davon abhalten. Es schien als wolle er sich selbst damit quälen. Er unterdrückte jedes Blinzeln, seine Augen starrten wie gebannt auf seine Nägel und fingen schließlich an zu tränen.

Die Kopfschmerzen nahmen zu und Draco wusste genau, dass er irgendetwas unternehmen musste wenn er verhindern wollte, dass er wahnsinnig werde. Es dauerte einige Sekunden höchster Anstrengung bis er seine andere Hand unter Kontrolle hatte, dazu fähig war sie zu benutzen und die Hand, welche die Quelle seiner momentanen Qualen war, davon abzuhalten weiter auf die Tür einzutrommeln.

Seine Fingernägel krallten sich in die Haut seines Handgelenks als er dieses gewaltvoll von der Tür entfernte. Augenblicklich hörte der Schmerz in seinem Kopf auf und in seinem Zimmer herrschte nur noch die Stille, die alles verschluckende Stille eines Raums, der einst von seiner Kälte beherrscht worden war und nun ihn beherrschte.

Der Blonde stand nun schwer atmend vor der Tür. Zwischen ihm und dem hölzernen Gebilde winkte sowohl eine ungeheure und beinahe schon magische Anziehungskraft, als auch eine Angsteinflössende und bedrohliche Spannung. Dracos Augen starrten matt vor sich hin und es dauerte eine Weile bis der eisige Glanz in sie zurückkehrte, und er fähig war sich endlich abzuwenden.

Doch was sollte er jetzt machen? Er war zwar Vertrauensschüler – ein Amt, das unter dem Blickpunkt der aktuellen Vorkommnisse nun wirklich mehr als nur ein wenig ironisch war – und konnte sich nahezu ungehindert durch Hogwarts bewegen obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war, aber Draco wusste selbst nur allzu gut, dass ihn nichts auf dieser Welt von seinem Schmerz würde ablenken können.

Also blieb er weiterhin in seinem Zimmer, setzte sich erst wieder auf sein Bett, und legte sich schließlich ganz hin. Er zog die Decke über seinen klammen Körper und schloss die Augen. Irgendwie musste diese Nacht doch zu überstehen sein...

Kurz darauf öffnete Draco die Augen jedoch wieder, da ihm eingefallen war, dass sein magisches Licht immer noch den Raum erhellte. Ein kurzer Wink mit seinem Zauberstab und einige erschöpft gemurmelte Silben ließen dieses erlöschen, tauchten Dracos Zimmer wieder in diese undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Müde und kraftlos ließ er den Zauberstab wieder sinken und seine Lider verdeckten bleischwer die eisblauen Augen.

In seinem Kopf spukten die Gedanken, gaukelten ihm immer wieder vor Harrys Gesicht vor sich zu sehen. Sein Herz schmerzte und er wusste nicht ob das überhaupt irgendwann mal aufhören würde.

„Aber eigentlich habe ich das ja verdient. Ich bin ein schrecklicher Mensch, und schreckliche Menschen verdienen es nicht ein glückliches und unbeschwertes Leben zu führen!" Der Klang seiner eigenen Worte hallte durch den ansonsten vollkommen stillen Raum und Draco überkam ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

Irgendwie war er auf einmal davon überzeugt, dass sich außer ihm noch jemand in seinem Zimmer befinden würde. Obwohl es durch die vollkommene Finsternis nicht mal Schatten gab, die ihn vielleicht unnötig hätten beunruhigen können, jagte ein Schauer über seinen Körper.

Er fühlte sich beobachtet, spürte tausende kleine Augen auf seiner Haut, obwohl sich der Großteil seines Körpers unter der schwarzen Decke befand. Von einem plötzlichen Gefühl der Panik überrannt zog sich Draco die Decke nun auch über den Kopf. So bekam er zwar kaum noch Luft und ihm schlug sein eigener heißer Atem ins Gesicht, aber immerhin fühlte er sich so halbwegs sicher. Vielleicht würde ihn die Decke nicht ewig vor diesen merkwürdigen Wesen, die in der Dunkelheit lauerten, schützen können, aber vielleicht würde er sie so für eine Weile ablenken können, möglicherweise sogar bis zum Sonnenaufgang.

Der junge Slytherin wusste, was diese Kreaturen von ihm wollten, was sie zu ihm hier in den Kerker verschlagen hatte. Sie waren hier um eine verlorene Seele zu rächen, Harrys Seele. Sie waren die Diener der Gerechtigkeit und würden nun ihm zur Strafe ebenfalls die Seele rauben. Sie würden ihn quälen bis seine Seele und alles, was ihn am Leben erhielt, in tausend Scherben zerspringen würde.

Seine Augen würden ihren metallischen Glanz verlieren und er würde nur mehr vegetieren, nicht mehr leben. Dracos Atem stockte und er war für einen Moment versucht die Decke von sich zu werfen und sich den spitzen, messerartigen Zähnen der kleinen Wesen zu stellen. Vielleicht war es besser es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Aber aus Angst vor dem Schmerz zögerte er den Moment des Schicksals, den Augenblick seines eigenen jüngsten Gerichts, immer weiter hinaus. Sekunden um Sekunden vergingen, und die Bilder, die sich in Dracos Kopf tummelten, wurden immer unschärfer, bis sie schließlich hinter einem Nebel aus verwirrten Gedanken verschwanden. Seine Angst wich dem stetigen Gefühl von Unsicherheit und nach einer Weile verfiel er in unruhigen Schlaf.

Die Alpträume, aus denen er vor schier einer Ewigkeit aufgewacht war, setzten nahtlos wieder ein, aber diesmal wehrte sich sein Körper dagegen ihn dieses Mal von ihnen zu erlösen. Vielleicht hatte er selbst beschlossen sich zu bestrafen, vielleicht hatte er aber auch nur Angst zu erfahren wie es wirklich um Harry stand. Unruhig wälze sich der blonde Junge in seinem Bett herum, legte dabei seinen Kopf frei und war somit den spitzen Zähnen ausgeliefert, instinktiv lieferte er diesen seine nackte Kehle aus und sein Gesicht verspannte sich in Erwartung großen Schmerzes, der allerdings ausblieb. Er würde den nächsten Morgen also tatsächlich noch erleben.

TBC


End file.
